Two Weeks From Twenty
by canucksgirl
Summary: “Why Troy? You told me to wait. You promised that you’ll be back.” Troypay tragedy...the song is Two Weeks From Twenty by Yellowcard...first songfic pls R&R!


This is my first songfic...the song is Two Weeks From Twenty by Yellowcard please R&R afterwards! Oh and btw, there is character death and if the fanfic doesn't make sense, please forgive me and correct me.

Disclaimer: teehee i just realized I didn't do it for my other story...I'll work on that later but yea, I don't own High School Musical or Yellowcard, even though my sis owns the HSM DVD and I own the Ocean Avenue and Lights and Sounds CDs by Yellowcard.

enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_Jimmy wasn't really popular He had a couple of friends back home_

Troy had a few friends, but one friend was more important to him than the rest. It was his girlfriend Sharpay. He was so close to proposing, but then, he just had to go.

_And sooner or later they're all getting out so he had to join up alone  
He was dreaming of the Ivy League since he was only three feet tall  
And get the hell out of jersey and then he would never look back at all_

He dreamt of the NBA since he was in Kindergarten. He would join up with his favorite team, leave Albuquerque and become famous. But there was one hole in his plan. He would miss his sweetheart in Kindergarten, Sharpay Evans.

_And then your hear 'em say  
That miles away  
We lost another one that we sent with a gun  
They're gonna miss him he was two weeks from twenty and there's still no shame  
From the man to blame_

News Report  
Today a soldier was killed in a suicide bombing in Iraq.  
He was two weeks from twenty and his family and friends miss him dearly  
Shows picture of Troy with his name underneath

_Jimmy never had a reason to stay  
Cos all the factories shut down  
All he had was a line for his name  
So he could sign away his right to be proud_

Troy realized his dream was near impossible one day, because he had finally gotten the girl of his dreams, Sharpay, who now was acting in Broadway. He decided to join the army fighting in Iraq.

_He tried to kiss her on the way out the door,  
She just put her little hand on his face  
I don't understand why you're leaving, she said  
But I hope your gonna ask me to wait_

Sharpay was crying. Troy was leaving for Iraq. He tried to kiss her before he left, but she stopped him and said, "Why are you leaving? Please ask me to wait." To which Troy replied with, "Wait. Whatever you do don't let go to the hope that I'll be here for you when this is all over. I promise I'll be back. Wait."

And when the door closed, Sharpay ran to the window and watched him drive away. She slid to the floor, laid against the front of the sofa and sobbed endlessly.

_And then your hear 'em say  
That miles away  
We lost another one that we sent with a gun  
His lady missed him, he was two weeks from twenty and there's still no shame  
From the man to blame_

Troy had been patrolling when it happened. It was so fast he didn't have time to react other than sheltering the boy beside him. The boy was saved.

_Jimmy's mother went to Capitol Hill  
So she could fill her heart up with joy  
Maybe shake a few hands while she's there and tell them thank you sir for taking my boy._

Troy's funeral was a sad one. It was in the backyard of his house. Pictures were situated in an area. Collages of when he was a boy, family trips, his basketball games, and even a collage of him and his sweetheart from when he was younger all the way to before he left. His casket was lined with flowers and there was the American flag draped on the cover which was lifted open so people could see Troy, the peaceful Troy. Troy's family, Gabriella, Ryan, Chad, Taylor, Jason and Kelsi were there, but there was one blond haired girl that stood out. She stood up to give a eulogy, also done by Mr. and Mrs. Bolton. At the end, she was crying silently. The gang stood beside her comforting her while she cried, but during the whole funeral, there was not one dry eye. She walked towards the coffin and gently slipped a picture in Troy's hand. It was a picture of them together, the best picture they had taken. As she slipped it in his hand, a tear from her eye fell onto his face.

_**"Why Troy? Why? You told me to wait, you promised that you'll be back."**_

_And then your hear 'em say  
That miles away  
We lost another one that we sent with a gun  
His mama missed him he was two weeks from twenty and there's still no shame  
From the man to blame  
No there's still no shame  
And we're all to blame  
We're all to blame  
We're all to blame  
We're all to blame_

* * *

How did you like it? I know I know it was sad and that Troy did but please R&R! 


End file.
